


A szerelem megvakít... vagy mégsem?

by Szim, zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, colourblind soulmate au, közös munka
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A nevem Kageyama Tobio. Színvak vagyok, de most nem ezért tartok a kórház felé. Korábban, körülbelül fél éve egy kisebb szívinfarktusom volt. Most megyek az utolsó kontrollra. Ha nem lesz semmi gikszer, nem kell többet kórház közelébe mennem.

Magas vagyok, mind a 180 hozzám tartozó centiméterrel. Fekete hajam van, ami animésen lóg a szemembe, mely a színeket látó emberek szerint kék színű. Én nem látok mást, csak feketét, és fehéret.

Lassú lépteket vettem az épület felé. Egy alacsony, világos hajú fiú közeledett méretéhez képest egész gyorsan futva. Annak rendje, és módja szerint nekem is jött, ám rögtön ezután meg is állt.

Visszafordultam, épp le készültem ordítani a fejét, de amaz csillogó szemeit hitetlenkedve rám emelte.

\- Láttad? - kérdezte, miközben örömében ugrált is, elég magasra ahhoz, hogy most ő nézzen le rám. Ez megrémített.

\- Mégis mit láttam volna? Idióta - mormogtam a végét elfordulva. Miért érzem úgy, hogy ég az arcom? A szívem is hevesebben ver. Vagy ez csak az infarktus előjele? Akkor bajban vagyok! Nem, nem szabad most bepánikolnom, akkor csak rosszabb lesz.

Az infarktustól mégiscsak pánikolva, mellkasomra szorított kezekkel vettem irányomat újra eddigi uticélom felé. Az út felénél vettem csak észre, hogy lépéseim minden egyes megtettel gyorsultak.

A bejárat elé érve lelassítottam, hiszen ettől óvva intett orvosom.

\- A hármas szobában már várnak önre - irányított a recepciós nőcike a kért helyre. Egykedvűen besétáltam. Pólómat gyorsan lerántottam izmosnak mondható felsőtestemről, és lefeküdtem a kórházi ágyra, egy csöppet félve. Féltem, hogy a kis csöppségnek lesz-e valami kellemetlen mellékhatása rám nézve.


	2. Chapter 2

Lendületesen sétáltam hazafelé, mert végre találkozhattam a régen látott unokatestvéremmel, aki egy hetet fog nálunk tölteni, és még a kutyáját is elhozta! Imádom a kutyákat! Olyan aranyosak! Hasonlóak, mint én. Tényleg, még be sem mutatkoztam. Hinata Shoyo vagyok, kócos, rikító narancssárga hajam van, nem tudom miért, de ez úgy tűnik, családi vonás nálunk... És, hogy miért is hasonlóak a kutyák hozzám, a személyiségem pár aspektusát leszámítva? Sajnos én is színvak vagyok. Ebben az esetben azt kérdezitek, honnan tudom, hogy milyen színű a hajam? A mások mondták, így jobb híján, el kell higgyem nekik.

Tehát, éppen lendületesen mentem hazafelé, mikor véletlenül beleütköztem egy magas srácba. Abban a pillanatban, az idő mintha megállt volna. Az egyik momentumról a másikra hirtelen valami megváltozott. Először fel sem fogtam mi változott, majd hirtelen ráébredtem: látok színeket. Legalábbis azt hiszem. Minden hirtelen élettel telt meg. Elámultam. Még a szavam is elakadt. Ahogy felnéztem a fiúra, a bocsánatkérés helyett az jött ki a számon, hogy „Te is láttad?", mire rámmordulva továbbsietett. Tehát ő nem látta... nem érezte... Miért fáj ez ennyire itt a mellkasomban? Lépteim lelassultak, ahogy hazafelé baktattam valamilyen számomra érthetetlen okból szomorúan, ugyanakkor nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne csodáljak meg mindent. Mintha ötéves lettem volna, úgy csodálkoztam rá az engem körbevevő világra. A közlekedési lámpa pirosa és zöldje... Az ég kékje... A házak fakóbarnája... A járda közönyös szürkéje... Mások ruháinak tarkasága... Néhány színt nem tudtam megnevezni, de mind nagyon tetszett. Beleszerelmesedtem az érzésbe, hogy végre teljesen látok, hogy színeket látok. Szerelmes lettem a színekbe.

Mikor hazaértem, furcsán melankólikus kettős érzésemből az ugatás hangja révesztett ki. Majd mielőtt bármit is észrevehettem volna, Rex már a nyakamba ugrott, aminek következtében a földre borultunk, ahol is folytatta arcom minden négyzetcentiméterének alapos megnyalását. Ekkor jött ki utána drága unokabátyám, Ren is, és mosolyogva figyelte kényelmetlen helyzetemet, amit nem is annyira bántam. Végre láthattam Rex milyen színű. Barnás volt, bár nem tudnám megmondani, hogy pontosan milyen. Majd megkérdezem, vagy utánanézek a színárnyalatoknak...

Ren, megelégelve, hogy őt kihagytuk a mókából, közelebbjött és leszedte rólam a játékos kutyát, és segített fölállni. Majd megöleltük egymást.

– Örülök, hogy látlak, Ren. Olyan rég találkoztunk.

– Én is, kicsi Shoyo. Látom nagyot nőttél. – erre a kijelentésére mogorván húzódtam el tőle, és nagyot ugrottam, amitől tudtam, hogy mindig megnevetteti.

– Hát persze, persze... Szóval, mesélj csak, mi is történt, míg nem láttuk egymást... – azzal bementünk a házba és elkezdtünk beszélgetni. 


	3. Chapter 3

Az eredmények meglepően jók lettek. Egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj csúszott ki a számon.

\- Kageyama Tobio, ajánlanám, hogy a közeljövőben ne nagyon tegye ki a szívét szélsőséges eseteknek. Ez alatt a sportot is értem - nyújtotta át a papírokat kegyetlenül rideg arckifejezéssel. Miközben elvettem, valamint átfutottam a benne leírtakat, ő folytatta. - Ha bármi az ott leírt tünetek közül jelentkezne, azonnal jöjjön vissza - fejezte végre be, és fensőségesen orrát fennhordva hagyta el a kórtermet.

Az eredmények tényleg nem rosszak, már amennyire értettem hozzá, de eszerint az infarktus esélye még mindig fennáll.

Hazafelé menet beszaladtam a közeli kisboltba elemózsiát venni estére.

Igen, 16 röpke évem ellenére egyedül lakom a szüleim által nekem hátrahagyott lakásban. Nem túl nagy, de nem is túl kicsi, egy röplabdásnak bőven elég.

Igaz is. Mostanában nem űzhetem az egyetlen sportot, amihez értek, és ebből kifolyólag élvezek.

Utam ezúttal a parkon keresztül vezetett, amit normál körülmények között elkerültem. Ám most az tűnt a legrövidebb útnak, nekem meg minél hamarabb haza kellett érnem, hogy lehűtsem a fejem. Meg talán a szívemre is ráférne egy lazítás.

Ismét belém ütközött valaki.

\- Mi van, ma senki sem bír a lába elé nézni? - kérdeztem egy csöppet idegesen, és felemelt hanggal. Megfordultam, így régi senpaiaim hideg szemeivel néztem szembe. A modell alkatú, és igencsak népszerű Oikawa Tooru és szadista barátja, Iwaizumi Hajime állták utamat. Mellettük törpének éreztem magam, noha alig egy plusz pár centivel áldotta meg őket a mások szerint kék ég.

\- Nézd már, itt egy senki, aki nem tud a lába elé nézni - hajolt az arcomba Iwaizumi. Undorodva hátráltam egy lépést, mielőtt még belehányok az arcába.

\- Nyugi, Iwa-chan, ez csak Tobio-chan. Ezzel megsérted senkit - nyugtatta kezét barátja vállára ezzel némiképp lenyugtatva őt alsó-közepes riválisom. Rámordultam akarva akaratlanul. - Átmentél kutyába? - karolta végül át Iwaizumit, majd ezzel a mondattal szerencsére faképnél hagytak. Hátrafelé integetett nekem, ám én alig bírtam megállni, nehogy seggbe rúgjam mindkettőjüket.

Immáron rosszkedvűen ballagtam tovább hazafelé. Az elvileg kék pulcsim zsebében a pozitív eredmények lapultak, melyek enyhítették belső dühöngésem.

Útközben eleredt az eső. Felhúztam a kapucnit, miközben kezemmel a szememnek árnyékot, és az eső elől menedéket adva néztem fel az egyre csak sötétedő égre.

Szétnéztem, hátha beállhatok valahová, ám egy parkban csupán szürkés lomb koronájú fák nyújthattak búvóhelyet a felhők könnyei elől.

Újabb sóhaj szökött ki torkomból, miközben egykedvűen elsétáltam az egyik tölgyfa menedékét élvező padhoz, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem rajta.

Mivel nagyon nem úgy nézett ki az idő, hogy hamar el akar állni az esőzés, ott helyben a padon megebédeltem, majd elnyomott a jóleső álom.


	4. Chapter 4

Elmeséltem Rennek, mi történt azóta, mióta nem találkoztunk, hogy hogyan teljesítek az iskolában, a röplabdás klubban, és... hogy miképpen boldogulok az emlékeimmel... Már kezdem lassan teljesen felfogni, és feldolgozni a helyzetet, de nem könnyű. Ren volt az, aki mellett állt, mikor megtörtént az események balszerencsés láncolata. Minden Shuuval kezdődött... aztán Anyu, majd számomra Natsu, és legvégül Apa hagyott el. Egyedül voltam. Egyedül vagyok.

De szerencsére, most nem. El akartam újságolni Rennek hogy mi történt velem. Hogy látom a színeket... De nem voltam biztos benne, hogyan fogadná... Vajon örülne neki? Ő volt az egyetlen akivel megoszthattam gondolataimat, nem akarom, hogy emaitt elveszítsem... Megálltam a mesélésben, és tanulmányozni kezdtem alakját. Mennyivel másképpen nézett így ki! Haja olyan színű volt, mint a homok, amit a kertben láttam, a szeme pedig az ég színével versenghetett volna a kék címért. Bőre halvány volt, még, ha nem is annyira mint az enyém, valószínűleg köszönhetően a munkájának. Egy menhelyen dolgozott, de néha már terepre is mehetett a rangidős állatmentősökkel.

Gondolom, megelégelte, hogy csendben bámulok, kicsit megsürgetett.

– Hinata, hé, jól vagy? Mi nyomja a szíved?

– S-semmi! É-én csak a...

– Kicsi korodtól kezdve ismerlek. Ne gondold, hogy ilyen egyszerűen a képembe hazudhatsz. – Erre a kijelentésére szégyenemben lehajtottam a fejem.

– Sajnálom... De...

– Mondd el nyugodtan. Tudod, hogy velem megoszthatod.

– Hát... jó... – kezdtem bele félve a reakciójától – az van, hogy volt ez a skac, és akkor mi egymásnak mentünk, vagyis inkább én szaladtam neki – elkezdtem egyre jobban hadarni, hogy mielőbb túl legyek rajta – és akkor hirtelen... énlátomaszíneket...

– Nem értettem. El tudnád mondani lassabban? A végét nagyon összekaptad. – Mosolygott rám megnyugtatóan, amitől kissé ellazultam.

– Hát... én már látok színeket. Hát nem szuper? – Kérdeztem, végül rávillantva legnagyobb mosolyomat.

Szinte lassított felvételként láttam, ahogy ledermed, és a mosoly miként válik vicsorrá. Megijedtem. Annyira azért nem rossz dolog, hogy látok színeket, vagy mégis?

– Hogy mit látsz? – morrant rám veszélyesen. Még sosem láttam ennyire állatiasnak. Ő mindig is az az udvarias, szolid típus volt. De most... megváltozott.

– A-a színeket... De ez olyan rossz? Ren, kérlek válaszolj... – Elkezdtem pánikolni, ahogy egyre közelebb jött hozzám, arcán azzal a félelmetes kifejezéssel.

– Ren, mi-mit csinálsz?

Teljesen megdöbbenve figyeltem, ahogy arca az enyémhez simult, szemében ragadozó fények csillogtak. Most nem olyan volt, mint a nyári felhőtlen ég, hanem íriszei sokkal inkább hasonlítottak arra, ahogy a jeget képzeltem el.

– Ren-? – kérdésemet nem tudtam befejezni, mert ajkai elzárták szavaim útját. Teljesen sokkolt, mozdulni se bírtam.

– Te az enyém vagy. – Morrant fel, birtoklóan körém fonva karjait, miután elvált a csókból. Gondolom, ez csók volt. Most esett csak le, hogy ez volt az első csókom. És Ren... miért?

Arcomon könnyek kezdtek el folyni.

Hirtelen az adrenalinszintem felemelkedett, így gyorsan kiszabadultam unokabátyám karmai közül, és rohantam, amerre a lábam vitt. Útközben az eső is eleredt, amiért igazán hálás voltam. Legalább senki sem láthatja, hogy sírok. Az egyetlen ember, akiben feltétel nélkül bíztam, ilyen módon árult el... Miért? Mit is akart tőlem? Sok volt ez nekem, forgott velem a világ. Nem segített, hogy színeket is láttam, most csak még szomorúbb lettem ettől a ténytől is. Az ég haragosszürkéje, a fák fakózöldje, remegő lábamon a cipő feketéje.

Mikor legközelebb felnéztem, egy parkban voltam, ahol letelepedtem egy nagy kőre és a vihar is kezdett mind jobban kibontakozni. De nem bántam. Nem mintha bárkit is érdekeltem volna. Egyedül vagyok. Immáron egy színes világban. Ezt a sors iróniájának éreztem. Újra eleredtek a könnyeim, de most már nevettem is. Azt hiszem, kezdek becsavarodni. Talán követnem kellene Apát?


	5. Chapter 5

Sötét gondolataim spirálját egy, az eső erősödő kopogásán is átszűrődő hang szakította félbe. Egy kellemesen mély hang, ami nem hangzott túl bíztatóan. Tekintve, hogy nem volt már vesztenivalóm, elindultam a hang irányába, és hirtelen ott ült Ő, és én teljesen ledermedtem. A haja kékesfekete volt, alakra izmos, egyszersmind törékeny. Hogy lehet valami izmos és törékeny egyszerre? Nem értem. Talán, beteg? Elindultam, hogy felkeltsem, mert viharban a szabad ég alatt aludni még egészséges embereknek sem ajánlatos, és ha igazam van, és tényleg beteg, akkor legalább ennyiben segítenem kell neki, ha már miatta látom a színeket. Vagy valami. Nem értettem, de biztos voltam benne, hogy neki van köze a dologhoz. Finoman megráztam a vállát. És figyeltem, miként ébredezik.


	6. Chapter 6

Autóban ültünk. Ikertesómmal együtt a hátsó üléseken foglaltunk helyet. Anya és apa elöl ülve beszélgettek gondolom a politikáról. Unalmamban inkább kinéztem az ablakon.

A mellettünk elsuhanó táj zöldje lepte el az üveget. Nagyon unalmas volt rendre mindenhol zöldet látni. Meg a fatörzsek barnája néhol előbukkant az erdő mélyéről.

\- Nézd, ott volt egy őz! - hajolt át húgom az oldalamra, miközben egyre csak mutogatott az üvegre.

\- Már rég nincs itt! Ülj vissza - toltam idegesen a helyére. Ki nem állhatom, ha nem tartja tiszteletben, hogy hol van az én részem.

\- Így igaz, Tsubaki, kicsim. Nem biztonságos - szólt rá apa is. Nyelvet nyújtottam rá büszkén, mire durcásan karba tett kézzel nézett ki a saját ablakán.

\- Te meg, Tobio, ne legyél ilyen gyerekes. Elvileg te vagy az idősebb - szidott össze engem anya, amit nem értettem, de húgom ismét közbeszólt.

\- Egy fél perc nem idő! - hisztériázott a drámakirálynő. Fejemet fogva fordítottam figyelmem ismét az immáron kékes ablakon.

Egy mezőre értünk, ahol sorban napraforgók ültek a földben. Azok élénksárgája ellentétet képezett a tengerkék éggel. Fülemet befogva hallgattam tovább a családi veszekedést. Nagyon idegesítettek, főleg a lányok a magas hangjukkal ahogyan vinnyognak.

\- Nem lehetnénk csöndben? - kérdeztem halkan, elveszve a hangzavarban. Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, senki nem hallotta meg a hangom, vagy ami még valószínűbb, hogy csak nem figyeltek rá. Soha nem figyeltek rám.

Talán, ha én is hozzájuk hasonlóan hangos, és folyton idegesen ordibálnék, az emberek észrevennének. Igen, ez így jó lesz. Teszek is egy próbát!

Nagy levegőt vettem.

\- Lehetne egy percig csönd? - kiáltottam torkom szakadtából. Végre mindenki rám figyelt. Arcomra akaratlanul is felkúszott egy vigyor. De még nem fejeztem be. - Folyton csak hangoskodtok! Nem fognátok be csak egy percre?

\- Lehetséges ez? - szöktek könnyek anya indigókék szemeibe gondolom örömében. - A mi kis Tobio-nk felnőtt?

Ismét az ablakhoz fordultam kétségbeesésemben, amin keresztül láthattam az alattunk gomolygó kissé zöldes árnyalatú folyót.

\- Az utóbbi időkben sok eső esett, ezért megemelkedett a vízszint - informált minket apa, holott senki nem kérte.

\- Mosolyogj már! - ugrott rám a húgom lendületesen. Megpróbálta mosolyra nyitni szám, de helyette megharaptam ujjait. - Ezt miért kellett? - ült vissza a helyére. A szeméből csakúgy potyogtak a könnyek, az ujjából folyó vérrel párhuzamosan. - Kageyama Tobio, én utállak! - nézett rám gyűlölködő szemekkel.

Ledermedtem. Utál? Vagyis eddig szeretett? De hogy mondhatja ezt így az arcomba? Vagy ez is csak egy játék, mint a többi? Nem, ezt biztosan komolyan gondolta. Halálosan komolyan.

\- Vigyázz, Drágám! - rántotta félre anya a kormányt az utolsó pillanatban, még mielőtt az autóra borulhatott volna az erdő egyik fája, ahova az imént értünk be.

Hangos csattanás. Mindenem fáj. Húgom fájdalmas kiáltásaival megspékelt sírása. Ahogy a világ a színesből egyre fakóbb lesz.


	7. Chapter 7

A vállaim erőszakos rázkódása keltett fel. A levegőt kapkodva ébredtem. Gyorsan körbenéztem, de szemem még nem tudott sehová sem fokuszálni.

Mikor ez is megtörtént, előttem a kisfiú állt kíváncsi arccal engem tanulmányozva. Ő volt az, aki belém botlott.

\- Mi van, bocsánatot szeretnél kérni tőlem? - ugrottam fel a fekvőhelyemként szolgáló padról. A fa árnyékából kiérve a még mindig szakadó eső is pillanatok alatt eláztatott. Idegesen kezdtem volna már szidni az eget, de szerencsére megálltam.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte a pöttöm, miközben átnyújtotta nekem a padon hagyott bevásárló szatyrot, amit most ki is kaptam a kezéből. - Mintha rosszat álmodtál volna - jött közelebb. Én ezzel egyszerre távolodtam tőle.

\- Csak egy rossz álom volt - emlékeztem vissza, de ezen okból kifolyólag szemeim meg is teltek könnyekkel, amik az esővel versenyt futva csöpögtek le államról.

\- És most mi lesz? - kérdezte kényelmetlenül a bolha, amint lenyugodtam, és megbizonyosodtam szívem jólétéről. Megtöröltem arcomat, már amennyire ezt eső közben lehetséges.

\- Én hazamegyek - vettem irányom a mondott hely felé. Szerencsére nem követett.

Már a park bejáratánál tartottam, mikor mégis hátranéztem, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, hogy ő is hazafelé tart. Ám ő az egyik kövön foglalt szomorúan helyet. Megesett rajta romokban heverő szívem.

\- Oi! Te nem jössz? - integettem neki, hogy felfigyeljen rám. A fiú sötét szemei most gondolom a ragyogásától megvilágosodtak, ahogy elkezdett örömében felém ugrándozni. Még mindig nagyokat ugrott. És ez ismerős valahonnan.

\- Nem te vagy véletlenül a Karasuno 10-ese? - csúszott ki a számon a kérdés, mikor már mellém ért, és gondosabban megnézhettem magamnak. Mire rátapaszthattam volna kezeimet, már ki is mondtam.

\- Honnan? - kérdezte rám emelve csodálkozással és kíváncsisággal telített tekintetét.

\- A Shiratorizawába járok. Sokat hallottam a pöttöm 10-esről, aki hatalmasat ugrik - meséltem, miközben vártunk a kereszteződésben.

\- Már mehetünk - rántotta meg a karom. Felnéztem a lámpára, de amint már megszokhattam, nem látok különbséget a zöld és piros fény között. Zavaró. De ezt érdemeltem. Ökölbe szorul a kezem.

\- Mi bajod van már megint? - nézett öklömre értetlenül a pöttöm, de válaszomnak csak a tőle való elfordulást tekinthette.

Ahogy a szemem sarkából rápillantottam, már nem is érdekeltem, ismét csillogós szemekkel pásztázta a környéket. Az eget. A fákat. Mindent.

\- Mi van, nem láttál még utcát? - kérdeztem tőle, hiszen a viselkedése csakis erre a tényre engedett következtetni. És mi volt az a ragyogó arc, mikor belém jött? Ez pont ugyan olyan.

\- De, de nem így, ahogy most - fordult újra felém, ismét azokkal a csillagokként ragyogó szemekkel, mintha minden egyes vonásomat az emlékezetébe készülne vésni.

\- Nem láttad még esőben, te bolha? - kérdeztem az egyetlen értelmesnek tűnő dolgot, ami eszembe jutott. Más ésszerű magyarázat nem létezhetett rá. Vagy csak az én széllel bélelt elmém nem képes megtalálni azt? Igen, ez több, mint lehetséges.

\- De, de nem így - ismételte el a mondatát, amelytől az egész helyzet még megfejthetetlenebbé vált számomra.

Pár percig szerencsére csöndben vándoroltunk hazafelé, miközben a hideg eső kopogtatott mindenütt, ezzel megnyugtatva engem.

\- Itt vagyunk - mutattam a házra, miután a fiú sikeresen elhaladt mellette. De nem rovom fel neki, hiszen ez az első alkalma itt.

\- Jól van, tudom ám! - fordult vissza bosszúsan, majd toporogva megvárta, amíg direkt lassú mozdulatokkal megtaláltam a ház kulcsát, majd belehelyeztem a zárba. - Nem megy gyorsabban? - kérdezte. Tényleg nagyon türelmetlen. Arról viszont fogalmam sincs, mire vár ennyire.

\- És? Miért voltál kint a parkban egyedül vihar közben? - kérdeztem már bent póló váltás közben. Vállam felett elváltozott színű arcát csodálhattam meg. Nem válaszolt. Csak állt az előszobában engem nézve, miközben a víz egyre csak csöpögött vizes ruháiról, bőréről valamint rövid, ám annál göndörebb hajáról.

\- Oi! - dobtam meg egy rám már kicsi melegítő nadrággal, és egy pulcsival. - Nem kapsz másikat, ha eláztatod! - közöltem vele, majd otthagytam, hadd öltözzön egyedül. És ennek eredményeként nem láthattam az arcán rejlő kifejezést. Mindegy is.

\- Mi ez a sok cetli? Ezek a színek? - hallottam meg a hangját a nappaliból. Sóhajtva felálltam, hogy megnézzem, ezúttal mi baja van. - Ezek miért vannak?

\- Hogy emlékezzek a színekre - fordultam vissza a szoba felé, ám megragadta a kezem. Mikor visszafordultam, arcán szomorúsággal kevert kíváncsiság honolt.

\- Te is színvak vagy? - nézett fel rám azokkal a hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel.

\- Is?

\- Hupsz - tapasztotta egyből szájára a kezét. - Válaszolj! - szólt rám meglepően parancsoló hangnemet megütve vékonyka hangjával.

\- Az lettem. Ennyit elég tudnod - sétáltam végleg ki a szobából. Felraktam a vizet főni a cetli szerint kék kancsóba.

A teát kitöltöttem két bögrébe, majd az egyiket átnyújtottam újdonsült vendégemnek, aki addig kényelembe helyezte magát hosszú kanapénkon.

\- Neked… mi a neved? - kérdezte csöndesen a pöttöm épp egy undorító romantikus komédia közben. Csendben hálát adtam neki, hogy okot adott a lehalkítására.

\- Kageyama Tobio - néztem rá, aki mintha ízlelgette volna egy darabig, majd felnézett rám.

\- Én Hinata Shoyou vagyok - vigyorgott rám boldogan. Kísérletképpen én is megpróbáltam valami ahhoz hasonlót elérni, ám amint meglátott, a bögrét eldobva szánkázott egészen a falig. - M-mi történt az arcoddal? Ijesztő - dadogta, míg én letörölve az előző arckifejezést feltakarítottam az edény maradékát. De legalább ital már nem volt benne.

\- Akkor te vagy a “Pálya királya”? - kérdezte Hinata, miután visszatértem a konyhából. Szerencsére semmit nem hoztam onnan, mert az most a padlón lelte volna csúfos halálát.

\- Nehogy így merj hívni még egyszer! - ragadtam meg a fiú gallérját dühösen, majd annál fogva felemeltem. Nem kellett sokkal feljebb emelnem, a lába nem érte a földet. Ráadásul pihe könnyű volt. Eszik ő rendesen? De miért is aggódok én érte?

Sóhajtozva raktam vissza a helyére. Szerencsére többet nem mondott, így nem kell megölnöm.

Míg én kint voltam, Hinata átkapcsolt valami sport adóra, amiben épp az egyik meccsünk folyt. A fiú tagra nyílt szemekkel, és leesett állal figyelte az egyik Seijoh elleni meccsünket. Épp a második szettben jártunk, és mi vezettünk.

Emlékszem erre a játékra. Ez volt az a nap, mikor végre letörölhettem Oikawa képéről a mosolyát, és nyertem ellene, mint feladó.

Hinata mintha unni kezdte volna, hiszen ásítva egyet kinyújtózkodott. Bal karja hamarosan a nyakamnál lézengett.

\- Minek próbálsz itt romantikázni? - kiáltottam rá a pöttömre, aki annak ellenére, hogy bepróbálkozott ezzel elég messze ült tőlem, és így rövid kezei nem érték el a vállam. Ennek csak örülhetek.

\- Nem próbálok! Cs-csak álmos kezdtem lenni, és… - beszélt össze s vissza badarságokat.

\- Bökd már ki, mi a bajod! Egy röpis nem lesz álmos egy meccs közepén. És mit kerestél a parkban egyedül? - zúdítottam rá kérdéseimet könyörtelenül.

\- H-hát elszöktem otthonról - suttogta maga elé, miközben kicsiny ujjaival játszadozott. - És te hogy értetted, hogy csak lettél színvak? - kérdezett vissza sietősen.

\- Egy baleset volt, amiben meghalt az egész családom. Az én hibámból - lábadt könnybe a szemem, ám egy egyszerű mozdulattal Hinata kitörölte őket belőlük. Csak néztünk egymás szemeibe perceken keresztül, egymáshoz közel.

A fiú hirtelen mozgásba lendült, miközben az arca ismét felvett egy szokásostól eltérő színt. Puha ajkai hamarosan az enyéimet ízlelgették. Ám a vártnál gyengédebben csókolt meg, mintha féltene valamitől. Vagy valakitől.

Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, de nem hittem nekik. A világ újra színekben pompázott! Láthattam Hinata pírtól vöröslő arcát, kíváncsian rám meresztett mogyoróbarna szemet, melyekben az én azúrkékem tükröződött. Láttam még a fiú narancséhoz hasonlatos göndör tincseit, amik még mindig nem teljesen száradtak meg. Szinte láttam minden egyes anyajegyet a fiú arcán, de a külvilágból, amit egész arcával eltakart, semmit.

Ijedten löktem el magamtól a kis bolhát, aki ezen látszólag nagyon megsértődött. Olyannyira, hogy könnyekbe lábadt szemeivel egyenesen a vécéig futott.

Ismételten körülnéztem. A világ ismét színek nélkül, feketén s fehéren pompázott. Egy kicsit megnyugodtam. Hiszen ez az én büntetésem.

\- Ennyire rossz volt? Vagy netán nem is szeret? - kérdezgette magától fojtott hangon a fiú a mellékhelységben. Mást nem tudtam csinálni, minthogy az ajtaja előtt ülve néztem ki a fejemből. Legalább ez nem veszélyezteti szívem épségét.

\- Nem erről van szó - nyitottam be, mikor már meguntam a kántálását. Szerencsére csak a hasát fogdosva ült a vécédeszkán. Ahogy benyitottam, ijedtében leesett róla.

\- Akkor miről lenne szó? - törölte meg az arcát magában dünnyögve. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- De ha elmondom, neked is el kell mondanod az életed - mutattam rá. Szája elszánt mosolyra húzódott, majd felállt, és követett a nappaliba, ahol egymással szemben helyet foglaltunk a kanapén. - Mivel kezdjem? - kérdeztem mélyen ismét szürke árnyalatú szemébe nézve.

\- Mindent tudni akarok - bólintott egyet magabiztosan.

\- Akkor - köszörültem meg a torkom. - Én kiskoromban színesen látó ember voltam, akárcsak mindenki más. Aztán tíz éve szüleimmel és ikertesómmal kocsikáztunk, mikoris egy balesetben meghaltak. Csak én maradtam életben, immáron egy szürkévé fakult világban. Az én hibámból haltak meg. Ezért is ijedtem meg, mikor megcsókoltál. Mert a színek visszatértek az életembe. És én ezt nem akarom - suttogtam el a végét szégyellősen, mint egy kisgyerek. - Te jössz.

\- Szóval - vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt belekezdett volna, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy az ég kicsit tragikusabb háttérrel áldotta meg. - Anyukám időskorában szeretett volna még egy gyereket vállalni. Az orvosok felhívták a figyelmet a kockázatra, de nagyon szerettek volna egy kicsit. Shuunak hívták volna, de mindketten belehaltak a születésébe - eközben már elkezdett szipogni, mire adtam neki egy százas papírzsebkendőt. Mik nincsenek nálam! - Utána apa elküldte Natsut, a húgomat Finnországba valami fordító rokonhoz, majd ő maga felakasztotta magát - finoman megveregettem közben a hátát. - És azóta Rennel, a másodunokatesómmal élek, akibe nem tudom, mi ütött.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - vettem fel a beszélgetés fonalát, hiszen meg szerettem volna vigasztalni azt az összetört szívet.

\- Mikor elmondtam neki, hogy azóta, mióta beléd botlottam látom a színeket, teljesen megőrült - suttogta élettelennek ható szemekkel, ám engem inkább a mondandója kötött le.

\- Eddig te is színvak voltál? Akkor most hogy?

\- Nem tudom. Csak azt, hogy azóta veled együtt teljes a világom - nézett rám ismét elváltozott színű arccal, amire azóta rájöttem, hogy csak pír.

De erre most mit válaszoljak? Tagadjam? Mert nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mit érzek iránta, érzéseim még kevertek. Össze vagyok zavarodva, és ez is zavar.

Jobb megoldást nem találván behunytam szemeim, és úgy érintettem hozzá ajkaim az övéihez, nehogy lássak bármit is a világból.

De nem bírtam megállni. Csak Hinatát szeretném látni még egyszer színesben, hogy utána örökké megőrizhessem ezt az emléket.

Lassan megszakítottam a csókot. Hinata arca ismét fekete fehérben vált csodálkozóvá, meglepődötté.

\- E-ez mi volt? - dadogta, most már teljesen pírtól a szokásosnál kicsit sötétebb arccal.

\- Feküdjünk le. Már késő van - nyújtózkodtam egyet, majd elnyúltam a kényelmes kanapén, Hinata pedig a mellkasomra hajtotta a fejét.


	8. Chapter 8

Álmomban Hinatával voltam, ám valószínűleg az emlegetett szamár, vagy ez esetben bolha épp erősen rázogatva, és aggódó hangokkal keltegetett.

\- Mi az? - morogtam rá az álomtól még rekedtes hangon. Azonban arcáról továbbra is csak a színtiszta aggodalom volt leolvasható.

\- Nagyon szaporán lélegeztél, meg párszor át is izzadtad a pólód. Minden rendben? - kérdezte ártatlan arccal. Persze, hogy ártatlan arca van, hiszen még nem meséltem neki a betegségemről. Nem is fogok. De valahogy be kéne juttatnia a kórházba. Valami indok kéne.

\- Jól vagyok - löktem le magamról egy kicsit erősebben a kelleténél, így a földön landolt.

Megpróbáltam felállni, ám mellkasomba szorított a fájdalom. Mikor visszafeküdtem, az érzés enyhült. Miért? Mindegy is, nem ülhetek itt egész nap! Muszáj lesz felállnom! Végül is egy sportember vagyok.

Ahhoz, hogy ne keltsem fel még jobban Hinata gyanúját, mindent átlagosnak tűnően követtem el, elviselve az egyre erősödő fájdalmat. Már a vállamban is éreztem, nem csak a mellkasom szenvedett tőle. Ez nem igen nyugtatott meg.

\- Hova mész? - kérdezte kíváncsian, mikor én már a cipőmet vettem. Sóhajtva fordultam felé. Ha az igazságot nem is mondom el neki, egy kis részét meg kell osztanom vele.

\- A kórházba - közöltem, majd kisétáltam az ajtón. Bezártam volna, de utánam jött.

\- Megyek veled - vigyorgott biztatóan rám. A kapunál bevárt, majd együtt elindultunk a kórházba.

\- De csak a recepcióig kísérsz - próbáltam kétségbeesetten meggyőzni. Mégis mi lenne, ha kitudódna?

\- Miért?

\- Neked biztos menned kell suliba, vagy valami, nem akarom, hogy miattam hiányozz - érveltem össze-vissza. Azt sem tudtam, mi jött ki a számból, nemhogy azt, hogy van-e értelme.

\- Ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni - gondolkodott. - De ígérd meg, hogy nem lesz semmi baj - fordult ismét felém. Ahogy megláttam szürke arcát, akaratlanul is hozzáképzeltem a már látott színeket. 

\- Jó, oké - sóhajtottam kellemetlenül, hiszen ezt az igéretet kirántsem biztos, hogy be tudom tartani. A mellkasomban, és mostmár az egész karomban is szétáradt a fájdalom, ami sürgetésre kényszerített, amitől ismét átjárt a fájdalom.

Pár percnyi csöndes séta után végre megérkeztünk a kórházba. Vagyis… nem mondhatom, hogy végre, de egy kicsit mégis. Van ennek egyáltalán értelme?

A recepciónál gyorsan bejelentkeztem, miközben gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy Hinata az automatával legyen elfoglalva, és hogy hozzon nekem tejet.

\- Tessék - nyújtotta át nekem az üdítőt boldogan mosolyogva. Najo, Tobio, ha ezt megoldod, egy kész hős vagy. Menni fog.

\- Köszi. Figyelj, közben bejelentkeztem, úgyhogy gondolom ez itt a búcsú, vagy micsoda - húztam el a szám közben. A fiú arcáról lassanként leolvadt a vigyor.

\- O-okay - motyogta, de megragadta a pulcsim nyakát, és engem a saját magasságába húzva egy puszit lehelt az arcomra, majd pirulva, mégis szomorúan hagyta el a helyet.

Éreztem, ahogy a szívem nem bírja tovább. Jött egy erősebb fájdalomhullám, ami ledöntött a lábamról. Hívták az orvosom. Csak érjen már ide.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte dühösen a doktornő, ami hozzáteszem, teljesen jogos. Tegnap még úgy volt, hogy kigyógyulok belőle, ma meg már itt haldoklok.

\- N-nem tudom - hörögtem. De lehet, hogy csak nyögtem, nem vagyok benne biztos.

Csak egy dologban vagyok biztos, és az a fájdalom.

Írnom kell neki egy levelet, amiben elbúcsúzok tőle. Amiben bocsánatot kérek tőle. Amiben bevallom még számomra is zavaros érzéseim. És végül, amiben köszönetet mondok neki.

Az EKG lassú, ám ütemes csipogását felváltotta a jót sosem jelenthető egyenletes, meglehetősen monoton és ráadásul még egyhangú sípolása.

Az orvosok egytől egyig elszomorodtak. Értetlenül kapkodtam a fejem.

\- Mennyi az idő?

\- Pontosan 9 óra 34 perc.

\- Mit ácsorognak itt? - jött be egy eléggé elszánt orvos egy halomnyi veszélyesnek látszó felszereléssel. Ha még élne a szívem, most biztos kétszer annyira dobogna, mint normálisan.

Várjunk. Akkor én most meghaltam? Vagy még élek? Gyakorlatilag nem, hiszen a szívem megállt, de…

Közben rám szereltek egy mesterséges lélegeztetőt, és a mellkasomat nyomkodták keresztbefont ökleikkel.

Akármennyire is próbálkoztak, pár perc múlva már én akartam feladni. A levegő csak lassan áramlott a tüdőmbe, ennélfogva az agyam sem kapott elég oxigéndús vért. Kezdtem elveszteni az eszméletem.

\- Tartson ki! - Ez volt az utolsó, amit hallottam, mielőtt szemhéjaim valószínűleg utoljára lecsukódtak.

Hinatára gondoltam utolsó perceimben, így arcomon egy mosoly merevedett az örökkévalóságba. 

\- A halál időpontja 10:05.


	9. Chapter 9

Nem túl lelkesen hagytam ott Kageyamát a kórházban, de abban igaza volt, hogy muszáj iskolába mennem. Vajon neki miért nem kell? A Shiratorizawában biztos máshogy működnek a dolgok... Mindenesetre, arcomra mosoly kúszott, ahogy arra gondoltam, hogy remélhetőleg délután újra látjuk egymást.

Az iskola felé menet lassan sétáltam, és mindent jól megnéztem magamnak. Még mindig nem tudtam betelni a színekkel. Csodaszépek voltak! És minden sokkal vidámabbnak látszott tőlük! És is vidámabb lettem. Úgy éreztem, hogy szinte repülök, és nincsen semmi gondom. Ekkor Ren képe egy rövid időre felvillant, de most csak meg akartam tartani ezt a hangulatot, így unokatestvérem képét messzire száműztem tudatom egy sötét zugába. Majd később foglalkozok ezzel a problémával. Egyelőre pedig örülök a színeknek, és új ismeretségemnek Kageyamával...

Az iskola épülete is hívogatóbb volt így, a lágy pasztell-árnyalatokban. Ahogy végigcaplattam a folyosókon, ismét csak rácsodálkoztam egy már általam ismert környezetre, teljesen más szemmel... Erre a gondolatra elnevettem magam.

Rég nem voltam már ilyen jól.

Mosolyogva hallgattam az osztálytársaim beszélgetését, és mindenkit jól megnéztem magamnak. Ahogy az első óra elkezdődött, meglepetten tapasztaltam, hogy így még az órákra és a tananyagra is könnyebb odafigyelni. Vagy valami hasonló, de az biztos, hogy nem untatott a téma. A második órát már lelkesen vártam, és előkészültem, hogy sokat jegyzetelek. Eddig is szerettem az irodalomórákat, de most egyenesen fantasztikusnak találtam. Sokat jelentkeztem, és a tanárnő is megdícsért az óra végén.

Ezután egy olyan óra következett, amit nagyon vártam, nem más okból, mivel már láttam színeket. A rajzóra ugyanis nem mókás, ha az ember színvak, éppezért általában grafittal, vagy csak tollal dolgoztam. Ami unalmas volt, és nem éppen szórakoztató. De most, elterveztem, hogy kipróbálom a színes festékeket. Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, hogy milyen lehet. Szinte remegtem az izgalomtól, alig bírtam kivárni az óra kezdetét jelző csengőt.

A tanárnő bejőve a terembe, azt mondta, hogy tájképeket fogunk ma csinálni. Én elfutottam a terem elejébe, hogy elvegyek egy festőkészletet, amire a tanárnő felvonta a szemöldökét. De rámosolyogtam, hogy megnyugtassam, és visszamentem a padomhoz. Rettenetesen élveztem, ahogy a színek a kezem nyomán olvadtak eggyé egy csodálatos háttered adva. Éppen kezdtem volna ráfesteni a hegyeket, mikor észrevettem, hogy nem tudom megmondani, melyik a barna. Először végignéztem az összes festéket, de valami rossz érzésem volt. Majd rájöttem, hogy mi a rossz. Megint nem látom a színeket, csak feketét és fehéret.

Vállaim remegni kezdtek, ahogy a szemeimből könnyek kezdtek folyni. Fájt. Mintha egy rég hiányzó, de már visszakapott részemet újra elragadták volna tőlem. Senkivel sem törődve kiszaladtam a teremből, le a folyosón, le a lépcsőn, ki a kapun. El, minél messzebb innen. Már nem láttam a könnyeimtől, csupán a lábaim vittek. A mellkasom is fájt, és biztos voltam benne, hogy nem a sírás közbeni futástól. Mikor megálltam, a parkban találtam magam. Leültem a szokásos kövemre, és hagytam, hogy elöntsön a bánat. Azt már megtanultam, hogy nem szabad elzárni az érzelmeket. De... Nem értettem, hogy miért történt ez... El akartam mondani valakinek, hogy megvigasztaljon, hogy azt mondja, minden rendben. De az ilyen emberek, számomra már nincsenek... Vagy mégis vannak? Kageyama jutott eszembe. Vajon ő hol van most?

Hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy hol váltunk el, és nagyon rossz érzésem támadt. Ugye... Ugye nem? Mondd, hogy nem történt vele semmi! Mert,.. ha miatta kezdtem el színeket látni, akkor az egyetlen logikus következtetés, hogy miatta nem látom már... És ha nem látom... Akkor ő... Akkor ő... Nem akartam még gondolatban se kimondani ezt. Csak hagytam, hogy peregjenek könnyeim. De nem segített. Fájt a gondolata, hogy még valakit el kell veszítsek.

De még nem is biztos, hogy baja történt! Meg kell róla bizonyosodnom...

Mint egy őrült, rohantam az utcákon, szemeimet inkább becsuktam, hogy ne is lássam ezt a számomra kifakult világot. Nem akartam látni. Így nem.

Lefékezve a kórház recepcióján, utánakérdeztem, mire az ott ülő öreg néni csak egy szomorú mosolyt villantott rám. Rám ne mosolyogjon senki ilyen lesajnálóan! Nem akartam elfogadni, hogy ez mit jelentett. Nem. Nem veszthetem el őt is! Ordítva követeltem rendes választ, azt, hogy láthassam az orvost. Már magamon kívül voltam. Nem... Én ezt nem akarom... Mondja meg valaki, hogy mi folyik itt! Kageyama!

Újra eleredtek a könnyeim, amitől csak még feldúltabb és dühösebb lettem. Most műár minden kezem ügyébe kerülő dolgot dobáltam, és még mindig az orvosért kiabáltam. Páran próbáltak megállítani, de leráztam őket. Nem... Velem ez nem történhet meg újra!

Valakik elkaptak, és erősen tartottak, míg belémfecskendeztek valamit... Ne most! Miért? Kageyama....

***

Egy kórházi ágyon ébredtem, kezeim ki voltak kötve, gondolataim még mindig kavarogtak, a színek meg csak nem akartak visszajönni. Ahogy fókuszáltam, és körülnéztem egy ismerős arcot pillantottam meg. Elfintorodtam, ami egy gúnyos mosollyá szelídült.

– Már csak te hiányoztál, Ren...


End file.
